


Milking Time

by ShellHusk



Series: bovindustries [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Traits, Cows, Force-Feeding, Human Cows, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Male Lactation, Milking, Other, Tube Feeding, cow humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShellHusk/pseuds/ShellHusk
Summary: This is a one-shot about the first time Moxie ever got milked
Series: bovindustries [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746580
Kudos: 77





	Milking Time

Moxie wakes up and rolls over sluggishly, all the delicious food from his feeding tube was making him get very big. He lays on the floor waiting for the tube.  
He was a very fat cow, his belly was so big that he couldn’t move around on his hands and knees, he had to waddle around on his feet whenever he was let into the pasture.  
Moxie likes the pasture, he liked to hear his bell ring around his neck as he waddles and he like to see the other cows. He moo’s at them in greeting and they moo back to him.  
The cows all lay in the middle of the pasture and snuggle together. Moxie joins them and happily flicks his ears. One of the other cows nuzzles his chest and Moxie let’s out a happy moo as the pleasure goes through his body, he nuzzles the other cow and closes his eyes. The cows nap in their happy cuddle pile until the robot arms gently wake them up and lead them back to their stalls.  
Moxie moo’s goodbye as he waddles to his stall and sits down with his mouth open waiting for his feeding tube.  
Soon enough the tube descends and fills him up, and continues to fill him up, he moo’s happily as he’s filled bigger than ever before, so big that he fills his entire stall.  
Moxie moo’s pathetically as he’s too fat to move at all, his boobs feel so full and tingly that he desperately tries to rub them but his arms are too fat to reach.  
New tubes descend and latch onto his nipples, Moxie moo’s with pleasure as the tubes begin to suck. A new calming sensation comes over him as he’s milked for the first time. He’s so caught up in euphoria that he barely notices as his fat is converted into thick rich milk.  
He lays on the floor once the milking is done. Moxie hears the clicking again and looks up to see a new feeding tube, he eagerly opens his mouth and drinks down the sweet substance until he has a cute round belly.  
“Good cow”  
The machines descend to pet Moxie and rub his belly until he falls asleep, happy that he is a good cow.


End file.
